Golfing With Villians
by iheartcrossovers
Summary: Sephiroth, Sauron, and Darth Vader all decide to go golfing!  What madness will happen out ont the green?  Finishing fic for my brother


Day 1

Friends Online

It was 11:00 at night and Sephiroth was calmy sitting in his house in front of the computer.

"God this computer is freaken slow."

After an hour of waiting, Sephiroth logged onto AIM and entered a channel where his friends were waiting.

Madswordskillz59 has joined Chat channel Pure Evils Only

Madswordskillz59- Sup guys

$ithlord29- Yo

MyRingBitch- Hi. Where've U been?

Madswordskillz59- I got bored, so I killed clouds girlfriend.

MyRingBitch- lol

$ithlord29- lol

$ithlord29- wat he do

Madswordskillz59- He cut my wing off. I liked my wing. :(

$ithlord29- Yea. That wing was sweet. Wish I had one, then I would've made the jump on Mustafar and pwned that damn Obi-wan. Now i got lame robot limbs but i now got a sweet mask.

Madswordskillz59- Cool

MyRingBitch- So wat ya'll wanna do tomorrow so Sephiroth doesn't blow up the planet?

$ithlord29- idk watcha wanna do go kill people we hate?

Madswordskillz29-i got bored of that

$ithlord29- ok. ummmmm

MyRingBitch- go hunting?

Madswordskillz5- hunt wat?

MyRingBitch- my orcs

Madswordskillz- thats cruel and sounds fun

$ithlord29- i dont wanna im cleaning my saber

MyRingBitch- i see

Kingomushrooms has joined chat channel Pure Evil's Only

Kingomushrooms- sup evils

$ithlord29- who da hell are u

Kingomushrooms- I'm Bowser. U know in the mushroom kingdom.

$ithlord29- lol. How are u evil?

Kingomushrooms- I kidnapped the princess

$ithlord29- and?

Kingomushrooms- that's it. Well I got a sweet castle and a lot of them turtles

Madswordskillz59- that's not evil enough, you're not evil either.

Kingomushrooms- how am I not evil

MyRingBitch- U got Pwned by 2 plumbers. That jumped on u and u got knocked out

$ithlord29- ROFL

Kingomushrooms- so u got owned by 2 HOBBITS

Madswordskillz59- lol

MyRingBitch- stfu plumbers are worse

MyRingBitch- no really 2 guys in overalls jumping on you.

Madswordskillz59- lol

Kingomushrooms- well how are u guys evil?

Madswordskillz- killed lots of people, almost turned into a god, caused a supernova.

$ithlord29- I basically destroyed the Jedi race and i'm on the DARK side.

MyRingBitch- I own a whoopass army and have a sweet ring. So beat that.

Kingomushrooms- well fine. Besides, I'm eviler then u anyways.

Kingomushrooms has left chat channel Pure Evil's Only.

Madswordskillz59- noob

MyRingBitch- yea… So anyways, wat ya'll wanna do tomorrow?

$ithlord29- lets do something active.

MyRingBitch- like?

$ithlord29- I heard about this cool game on earth called golf.

Madswordskillz59- idk how to play golf.

$ithlord29- well basically you get some metal sticks and whack a tiny white ball over 200 yards and use different sticks to get the ball into a tiny hole.

MyRingBitch- ...

Madswordskillz59- hmm, sounds interesting. I'll go.

MyRingBitch- fine i'll go too. Where we meet?

$ithlord29- where you guys live at the moment?

MyRingBitch- in Mordor

$ithlord29- in the deathstar

Madswordskillz59- in texas.

MyRingBitch- :O

Madswordskillz59- what? ITs pretty cool there

$ithlord29- WHO ARE YOU?

MyRingBitch- you know George W. Bush came from texas?

Madswordskillz59- (O.O)

MyRingBitch-seriously

Madswordskillz- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I'M MOVING.

$ithlord29- okay i'm back to normal, so lets meet in the alps in two days at 12:00 okay?

Madswordskillz59- k

MyRingBitch- but i have no transport

Madswordskillz59- i can teleport

$ithlord29- what happened to your giant flying bats?

MyRingBitch- they're FELL BEASTS AND MY STUPID VOLCANO KILLED ALL OF THEM.

$ithlord29- sux for you but we need you to play. I'll pick you up.

MyRingBitch- ty

MadSwordskillz- well i'm off. Going to bed. Then getting golf stuff tomarrow

MyRingBitch- yea, ruling an army is tiring. I'm off

$ithlord29- k, c ya.

Madswordskillz59- bye

MyRingBitch- night.

Madswordskillz59 has left chat channel Pure Evils Only

$ithlord29 has left chat channel Pure Evils Only

MyRingBitch has left chat channel Pure Evils Only

RedCommie has entered chat channel Pure Evils Only

RedCommie- where is that bowser Bitch, i'm gonna kill him this time!

Red Commie has left the chat channel Pure Evils Only

* * *

What you think? changed a bit from original version. next chapters will be Sephiroth, Darth Vader, and Saurons quests to get ready for the game.


End file.
